


Pizza Party

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/F, Fun, Pizza, pizza eating, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|Random Femslash Req| |Drabble|<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> can you write america and kate eating pizza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Party

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

America liked supreme with extra cheese. She looked like she was in a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon when she ate it. She would pull the slice of pizza away from her face and big gooey strands of cheese would bridge to connection from the slice to her mouth.  
  
She always ordered with green onions and peppers but sometimes picked those off and set them aside. Just sometimes, though. Kate had yet to figure out which peppers and onions were deemed worthy, and which weren’t. She could eat whole pizzas, too. For someone her size she wolfed food down, and no matter how much she ate she never seemed to gain weight, just muscle.  
  
America liked to shake on red pepper flakes, and had no problems at all getting her fingers greasy. Of course, she made getting messy while eating look both bad ass and graceful, a special talent only she had.  
  


* * *

  
Kate liked white pizza.  
  
America scoffed and called that cheese bread, but that was because she hadn’t had _real_ white pizza.  
  
Kate took America to her favorite pizza place on a date, a tiny Italian restaurant out in one of the boroughs. Stepping in the front door made their mouths water, the scent dough and spices were practically a part of the building. The table cloth was red and white checked plaid and the booths were sticky, but neither of them minded.  
  
The white pizza came out steaming hot, thick goat cheese lumped on the perfectly crisped dough.  
  
America gave in and admitted that, okay, maybe white pizza was really pizza and not just glorified cheese bread. No other white pizza would ever be as good as that one restaurant’s, but that was okay. She had learned what to appreciate about it.  
  
America even apologized to Kate with a kiss on the mouth.  
  
They drank Italian sodas and nudged feet under the table. The old woman who ran the kitchen touched her heart all fondly when she looked at them.  
  


* * *

  
Sometimes the Young Avengers ordered pizza, or went out to a pizza place after an exciting adventure. They usually ordered simple pizzas for everyone to share, and the group almost always agreed on one cheese and one cheese with pepperoni. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it suited them well.   
  
Kate could tell that America didn’t like it though. If it wasn’t her supreme with extra cheese, she wasn’t interested. She ate two or three slices instead of her normal five or six. It was actually kind of fun though, because then she would spend her time teasing Kate with the food. Trying to feed her, or tossing food into her mouth, making Kate lean one way or the other to try and catch it.   
  
It was stupid, and cheesy (literally). Such ridiculous young-and-in-love antics. Billy and Teddy teased the two of them endlessly but it was all in good fun. It reminded Kate of their white pizza date.   
  
That had been a good date.  
  


* * *

  
The best was when they ordered from the terrible pizza chain down the street. Papa John’s, or Pizza Hut. It didn’t matter which one it was. They didn’t put the kind of love or time into making a pie that made it great, but that was okay. It always came in thirty minutes, and you could rack up points online with an account. With the amount of food that America ate, the points added up to some much needed coupons.   
  
America liked to put on terrible 70’s horror movies, and she would yell at the screen with a slice in her hand.   
  
She got so heated! “KILL'EM!” The protagonist was a female who’d been attacked and beaten, and was hell bent on getting revenge. “FUCK'EM UP! Cut their HEADS OFF!”  
  
Kate had never seen her yell about anything like she yelled at the characters in classic Rape and Revenge movies.   
  
Somehow a piece of cardboard pizza and fizzy caffeine filled soda went perfectly with a movie like this. There were two sequels to this flick, with twice the revenge and triple the vengeance. Apparently they were going to watch those next. They were probably just as terrible, with even worse gore effects and an even dumber plot, but that was okay. America was wearing just a tank top and short shorts, and their cardboard pizza would keep Kate complacent enough to enjoy that view for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
